


The Grief of Technoblade

by graceC



Series: The Tragedy of Family [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Death, Found Family, Lots of Angst, Murder, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC
Summary: He was gone in 12 hours. Under the cover of night, Technoblade vanished without a trace. His chests still had things in them, enchanted books, stacks of gold and iron, food. But he was gone.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Tragedy of Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	The Grief of Technoblade

He was gone in 12 hours. Under the cover of night, Technoblade vanished without a trace. His chests still had things in them, enchanted books, stacks of gold and iron, food. But he was gone. 

Techno had never been more grateful for his thick velvet cape than he was right now. Retreating to the ice biome had been instinctual, a longing for a home long gone. But he didn’t like to think about that, so instead he muttered curses as he slipped across the packed ice. 

The sun had begun to rise nearly half an hour ago and he had just gotten to a spot he deemed good. He had left Carl behind, so the trip here had taken the whole night, even using Nether travel. After spending the morning crafting the necessities and a basic house, he got down to the real work. 

Redstone was by no means Techno’s strong suit, but he understood it well enough to do what he needed too. (He totally didn’t enlist Sam’s help. Nope.) It was by pure luck that he ran across a creeper spawner that he spent hours by collecting gunpowder. And then he sent out a message. A week later, he left his home for the first time since arriving.

Okay, he could admit that the way he had worded it was very ominous and he probably should have provided more detail. However, that information didn’t seem to affect the kid as he leaned casually against the Nether portal. An enchanted Netherite sword dangled from his right hand, almost scraping the netherrack at his feet. He wasn’t wearing any armor, but his shield rested at his side. 

Techno knew that everyone would expect him to team up with Dream, and to be fair, he definitely was going too. But, that led to the need of new, unexpected partners. 

He had noticed that people routinely underestimated the kid and tossed him off to the side like he wasn’t useful. Techno couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath at that. 

Purpled was number 3 on the bedwars leaderboards for a reason. 

Techno put the boat back into the chest and walked the few steps to the Nether portal. “Hello.”

Purpled nodded at him, a half smile quirking his lips. He kept one eye on a pack of Piglins roaming off to the left. 

“Sorry for dragging you all the way out here.” Techno apologized. 

Purpled shrugged it off, “I was already out here collecting Ghast tears when I got your message.” 

Techno’s eyebrows rose. Not many people came into the Nether unless they had too, even experienced survivalists tended to trade if they could. 

Bedwars was a hard way to make a living, and yet this teenager before him had excelled at it. He was respected and feared by all those who had brain cells. It took years of dying over and over again, of running the risk of never waking up again. Bedwars competitors were a different breed of people. And Purpled was the best. 

He could almost see the bloodlust in this boy. This kid who participated in war games for fun, because he was bored and had nothing better to do. Purpled came to the Nether just because he could. Techno had to respect that. 

Purpled pushed off the obsidian. “What do you need from me?” 

“I’ve already talked to your brother and he can get me almost everything I need,” Techno explained, “But I need something else from you. I need a man on the inside.” 

“You want me to be your spy?” 

“Yes,” Techno replied bluntly. Purpled chuckled. 

“How do you know I won’t betray you? Or that I haven’t already?” The teenager opened both of his arms, “You have no idea if i brought other people.” 

“I don’t.” Techno said, Purpled raised a brow, “I have no idea if you went to Tubbo or Tommy as soon as you got my message. I’m just really hoping you didn’t.” 

“Why’s that?”

“Getting blood off of Netherite is a pain in the ass.” 

They sat in silence for a beat, staring at each other. And then, “Why me, of all people?” 

“You’re Dream’s little brother,” Techno scoffed, “And a top tier Bedwars player. I wanted you on my side.” 

There was a ghost of a smirk on Purpled’s face. “Yeah, alright. I’ll be your spy.” 

And then the kid hefted his shield back up, twirled his sword once and stepped back into the purple glow of the portal. He let out a breath. That sure as hell wasn’t a fight he wanted to be in. Ever.

Techno waited a few minutes before stepping in after him. He was thankful this portal led to the community house and it wasn’t the one just steps from the L’manburg border. He was wanted dead or alive in his twin brother’s city. But he was a free man in Dream’s territory. 

He wandered around for a while before finally admitting he was lost. He never spent much time out here, despite being on the SMP for months. He had spent all that time mining and farming in a cave. In Pogtopia. 

Techno knew enough to know he was coming up on Eret’s castle, well George’s castle now technically. A few blocks down, he made out Punz. He called out to the man.

“What’s up?” Punz asked, jogging to meet him. Techno didn’t know a lot about the man, just that he was freelance and kinda just did his own thing for the most part. 

“Do you know where Niki is right now?” 

Punz thought for a second before nodding, “Yeah, I think she’s in L’manburg helping Phil rebuild.” 

“Cool, thanks!” Techno said, already walking down the path. 

“Techno,” Punz called, he paused, “You’re wanted there.” 

Techno looked at Punz over his shoulder, a smirk painting his lips, “I sure am.” 

As Techno approached the beginning of L’manburg’s territory, he felt something hit his cheek. He brushed the back of his hand against it, he frowned at the wet, unknown liquid. He glanced up at the sky. The clouds were already grey and gathering, a few solo water drops already falling. 

It was raining. Technoblade began to grin. 

The fact that he managed to sneak through the city he was wanted in for so long would have made Wilbur turn over in his grave. In fact, he didn’t get caught until exactly when he wanted to be. He didn’t even flinch at the sword digging into his back. 

“Fundy!” The person called, “We’ve got a problem.” 

“I’ll say,” Techno drawled, “You have a weak grip.” Without hesitation, he pulled forward slightly and spun around. He latched onto Quackity’s wrist, pressing down harshly on the pressure point there. Quackity dropped the diamond sword with a strangled gasp. Techno used his other hand to grab his throat, and then he began walking forwards. He stopped when Quackity’s feet scrambled to keep him up and not plummeting into the crater behind him. He smirked as he watched the realization that Techno was the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. 

Quackity’s free hand came up to grasp Techno’s, nails scraping against his death grip. 

“Never,” Techno growled quietly, “Point a sword at me again. Understand?” 

Quackity nodded frantically, his face pale. Techno clicked his tongue once and then tossed the other man onto the ground to his right. He ignored Quackity’s gasping and sputtering. 

Technoblade turned around to see a horrified Fundy staring at the scene with his mouth open. He had his communicator out, so Techno had no doubt that others would be arriving soon. He fought the urge to smile at how perfectly the plan was coming into place.The first thing he had done after infiltrating the city was find Niki, which had gone very well. 

He dusted off his cape as he waited. Tubbo arrived first, Phil and Tommy flanking behind him soon after. 

“It’s very nice of you to turn yourself in!” Tubbo said cheerily. Techno had always wondered if that was a facade to hide the scheming and dangerous mind behind it. 

Techno raised a brow, “Really?” 

Tubbo sighed, “I like to be optimistic.” The boy ruler then gestured over his shoulder. Both Phil and Tommy came at him, steps careful but assured. 

“You guys always do underestimate the power of one man,” Techno said, conceding a single step. “But Wilbur alone destroyed your precious city.”

“We rebuilt.” Tubbo responded stiffly, no doubt hesitant about where this was going. Phil and Tommy were only a few steps from him now. 

“You did,” Techno agreed, “But, Rome was a greater city than this. And it burned in a day.” 

“You always liked to play with fire,” It took everything in him to stop from jumping at the sound of his dead twin brother’s voice in his ear. If anyone else heard it, no one reacted. 

Techno pushed that aside. 

“I borrowed this move from an old friend,” He said, pulling out a single TNT. Everyone began shouting and rushing around, away. But it was too late, Techno lit the TNT and   
dropped it. He pulled out his trident and was far gone when the explosion started. 

He had hit every single place Wilbur’s original blast had missed. He hoped Niki had headed his warning and gotten the hell out of dodge. 

Someone landed behind him. He tensed, sword already out. 

“I understand that you are sad about Will’s death-” Phil began. 

Techno whirled around, rage burning at every part of his body. “I am not sad! I am furious!” 

Phil looked at him sadly. Techno didn’t acknowledge it and took a step forward. “And you do not get to talk about Will. Never again.” 

Techno had hit the mark on that one. Phil flinched. “Techno, please.” 

He didn’t even know he had done it until Phil let out a wet gasp. He glanced down and was met with his sword buried in Phil’s chest. He barely had the mind to pull it out as he stumbled back. The joy of hurting the city that had betrayed Wilbur all ebed away as Phil collapsed to the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered. Phil’s lips quirked once and then the light faded from his eyes. His body began to disintegrate, already moving to wherever Phil had set his respawn point. 

Still trembling, Techno turned back to L’manburg. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and met bright blue eyes shining with tears. 

Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> It just occurred to me that Tommy has now see his father murder his brother and his other brother murder his father.


End file.
